Beretta
Fabbrica d'Armi Pietro Beretta is an Italian firearms manufacturer. Their firearms are used worldwide for a variety of civilian, law enforcement, and military purposes. It is also known for manufacturing shooting clothes and accessories. Beretta is one of the oldest active firearms manufacturer in the world. Their original products were not firearms. History Beretta has been owned by the same family for some five hundred years. The Beretta company was established in 1526,http://www.beretta.com/index.aspx?m=53&did=1501 when gunsmith Maestro Bartolomeo Beretta"Bartolomeo Beretta" Encyclopædia Britannica of Gardone Val Trompia (Brescia, Lombardy, Italy) was paid 296 ducats for 185 arquebus barrels by the Arsenal of Venice.The Beretta Story at the official website. The bills of sale for the order of those barrels are in the firm's archive. In 1918, the Beretta Model 1918 was the second submachine gun the Italian army fielded. Beretta manufactured rifles and pistols for the Italian military until the 1943 Armistice between Italy and the Allied forces during World War II. With the Wehrmacht's control of northern Italy, the Germans seized Beretta and continued producing arms until the 1945 German surrender in Italy. In that time, the quality of the exterior finish of the weapons diminished and was much inferior to both the pre-war and mid-war weapons, but their operation remained excellent. The last shipment of Type I rifles left Venice for Japan in a U-boat in 1942. After World War II, Beretta was actively involved in repairing the American M1 Garands given to Italy by the U.S. Beretta modified the M1 into the Beretta BM-59 rifle, which is similar to the M14 battle rifle; armourers consider the BM-59 rifle to be superior to the M14 rifle in some ways, because it is more accurate under certain conditions.http://web.archive.org/web/20060509040711/http://www.gunsmagazine.com/bm59/GCA0283.pdf After the war, Beretta continued to develop firearms for the Italian army and police, as well as the civilian market. In the eighties, Beretta enjoyed a renewal of popularity in North America after its Beretta 92 pistol was selected as the service handgun for the United States Army under the designation of "M9 pistol". Beretta acquired several domestic competitors (notably Benelli and Franchi) and some foreign companies (notably in Finland) in the late eighties. Overview Today, the company is owned and is run by Ugo Gussalli Beretta and his sons, Franco and Pietro. The traditional father-to-son Beretta dynasty was interrupted when Ugo Gussalli Beretta assumed the firm's control; uncles Carlo and Giuseppe Beretta were childless; Ugo married into the Beretta family and adopted the last name Beretta. His sons are now direct descendents through their Mother's side of the family. Beretta is known for its broad range of firearms: side-by-side shotguns, over-and-under shotguns, hunting rifles, express rifles, assault rifles, submachine guns, lever and bolt-action rifles, single and double action revolvers and semi-automatic pistols. The parent company, Beretta Holding, also owns Beretta USA, Benelli, Franchi, SAKO, Stoeger, Tikka, Uberti, and the Burris Optics company. The model Beretta 92FS is the primary side arm of the United States Army, Marine Corps and Air Force, designated the M9 pistol. In 1985, Beretta was chosen after a controversial competition to produce the M9, winning a contract for 500,000 pistols. A condition of the original agreement was domestic fabrication of the M9. The Beretta USA factory, in Accokeek, Maryland, manufactures military, police, and civilian pistols. Beretta announced on May 24 that, despite disagreements with the State of Maryland over recently enacted changes to MD gun control laws, it will not be relocating its Accokeek, MD production facility. Product lines Semi-automatic pistols *Beretta M1915, M1919 and M1923 *Beretta 418 *Beretta M951 *Beretta M 1934 / Beretta M 1935 *Beretta M 1951 *Beretta M-100 *Beretta 70 series (Jaguar) **Beretta 76 *Beretta Cheetah **Beretta 81 **Beretta 84 **Beretta 85 **Beretta 86 **Beretta 87 **Beretta 89 *Beretta 8000 **Beretta 8000 Cougar **Beretta 8045 Cougar **Beretta Cougar Inox **Beretta Mini Cougar *Beretta 90 *Beretta 9000 **Beretta 9000S *Beretta 92 **Beretta 90two **Beretta 92F **Beretta 92F/FS **Beretta 92FS Inox ***Beretta 92FS Compact ***Beretta 92FS Centurion ***Beretta 92FS Brigadier ***Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox **Beretta 92G Elite 1A ***Beretta 92G Elite II **Beretta 92S ***Beretta 92SB ****Beretta 92SB-C **Beretta 92A1 **M9 pistol *Beretta 96 **Beretta 96A1 *Beretta Px4 Storm **Beretta Px4 Storm Compact ***Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact *Beretta U22 Neos *Beretta 418 *Beretta 21 Bobcat **Beretta 21A Bobcat *Beretta 3032 Tomcat *Beretta 950 Jetfire *Beretta Nano *Beretta Pico Revolvers *Beretta Stampede *Beretta Laramie Shotguns *Beretta 1201FP *Beretta DT-10 *Beretta Silver Pigeon *Beretta AL391 Urika and Teknys *Beretta SO4, SO5 and SO6 *Beretta Xtrema *Beretta Xtrema 2 *Beretta Model A series *Beretta UGB25 Xcel *Beretta Folder *Beretta Urika *Beretta Urika 2 *Beretta RS 202-M2 *Beretta LTLX7000 *Beretta Extrema2 *Beretta Tx4 **Beretta Tx4 Storm *Beretta A400 **Beretta A400 Xcel **Beretta A400 Xtreme Unico **Beretta A400 Xplor Action *Beretta A 300 *Beretta LTLX7000 *Beretta 470 Silver Hawk *Beretta 682 Rifles and carbines *Beretta BM-59 *Beretta Cx4 Storm *Beretta 501 (sporting rifle) Assault rifles *Beretta AR70/90 *Beretta AS70/90 *Beretta ARX 160 *Beretta AR-70/223 *Beretta Rx4 Storm Submachine guns *Beretta Model 1918 *Beretta Model 38 **Beretta Model 38A **Beretta Model 38/42 **Beretta Model 38/44 *Beretta Model 3 – a postwar modification of the 38/42 *Beretta M12 series *Beretta Mx4 Storm Machine Pistols *Beretta 93R **Beretta 93R "Auto 9" Launchers *Beretta GLX-160 Subsidiaries *A. Uberti, Srl. *Benelli Armi S.p.A. *Luigi Franchi S.p.A. *SAKOhttp://www.tikka.fi/ *Stoeger Industries See also * List of modern armament manufacturers Notes External links * *Beretta Defence *Beretta USA *Beretta Australia * Category:1526 establishments Beretta Category:Defence companies of Italy Category:Italian brands Category:Companies established in the 1520s Category:Multinational companies headquartered in Italy Category:Firearm manufacturers of the United States